


Libraries Versus Greenhouses

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Katie thinks greenhouses trump libraries as prime snogging spots.





	Libraries Versus Greenhouses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for lar_laughs, who asked for Neville/Katie in the library and the prompt "I just don't get it".

“I don’t get it,” Katie murmured as she and Neville wandered down an aisle in the newly refurbished Hogwarts library. “It makes no sense.”

“The last time you said that I ended up helping you with your Herbology essay,” Neville replied, his voice pitched low as hers. He guided her around a stack of books, one hand on her elbow, the gesture simultaneously helpful and protective, possessive without being blatant.

Katie laughed softly, and nodded toward the next aisle. Following her gaze, Neville saw and quickly looked away from the snogging couple hidden amongst the books. “No, that’s what I don’t get. Who finds libraries romantic?”

Neville could think of a couple of people, but didn’t name names. “I always wondered why people think the greenhouses are romantic places, myself.”

“I’ll have you know I find greenhouses very romantic.” Katie gave his arm a squeeze. “Libraries, on the other hand? Dusty books, the constant threat of Madam Pince finding you in a clinch and screeching, and did I mention dusty books? And what if whatever you’re doing feels really, really good? I doubt anyone moans ecstatically while researching an essay.”

“Depends on the nature of the research, I guess,” Neville said, grinning, and Katie laughed again.

“It’s still a dead giveaway. Well, that and the slurping.”

“Slurping?” Neville stopped in the middle of the aisle, vaguely affronted. “We don’t...slurp, do we?”

“You most certainly do not slurp,” Katie hastened to reassure him, “but there’s no denying full-on snogging makes...well, a wet sound. Some people are just more obnoxious about it. And since libraries are supposed to be quiet places, the sound gets magnified somehow. You might as well utter a Sonorus charm before locking lips.”

“Ugh.” Neville wrinkled his nose. “Okay, you’ve said libraries echo, there’s dust and Madam Pince to worry about, and if you’re not slurping you’re sneezing. How are greenhouses better? There’s dirt instead of dust, Professor Sprout instead of Madam Pince, and nearly the entire building consists of clear glass panes that don’t hide a thing. Plus, pollen does make some people sneeze, not to mention the varieties that would love noshing on a witch or wizard appetiser. And I imagine the kissing sounds as wet.” He frowned, now worried if Katie thought him a sloppy, slurpy kisser. How else would the topic have arisen in the first place?

“Greenhouses have plants and flowers that don’t eat people. It’s a romantic setting.” Katie tugged at Neville’s hand, pulling him back into motion. “Then again, maybe it’s because of who I’m with at the time. Greenhouses have better ambiance.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that,” Neville replied, “but libraries have more privacy.”

“True.” Katie gave him a sidewise glance. “All this talk of snogging almost makes me wish we were looking at the new greenhouses now, instead of wandering through all these books.”

“I’ve a better idea,” Neville said, exiting the aisle with Katie in tow. “How would you like to see the new Quidditch pitch? We could find out how architecturally sound the seats are.”

“Especially underneath?” Katie’s smile was slow, filled with promise. “I do like the way you think, Mr Longbottom.”

“Why, thank you, Miss Bell. I do have my moments.” Neville’s smile echoed Katie’s as they made their way out of the library and toward the castle’s main doors. “After you.”


End file.
